Starlow Corrupted/Jenny's Return with Character Flaws
(Back at Cortex and Ripto’s ship, the pirates are still studying Starlow, who is trying in vain to escape, as Cortex and Ripto watched impatiently from above the balcony) Cortex: (Impatiently) Well? Ripto: (Impatiently) Anything at all? (Tropy, N. Gin, and N. Brio noticed something on the screen and ran to the ground level of where Cortex and Ripto are standing) Tropy, N. Gin, and N. Brio: We found a way! Cortex: (Sarcastically) Why are we not surprised? (Starlow got concerned) N. Gin: Well…. The only way we can corrupt Starlow into controlling the minds of this island and the outside world is to apparently turn Starlow evil! That is the discovery! (Cortex and Ripto got surprised and then continued to angrily stare at the three as if saying “I’m listening, so continue”) Tropy: So basically, it’s a “We turn the goddess queen evil and make the people out there as our mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario. I like that! N. Brio: But, uh…? Cortex: (Calmly at first) You’re telling us our apparent plan already. Ripto and I already made that plan, despite not knowing about how to corrupt Starlow…. (Shouts in anger) What we don’t know is how close you are to accomplishing our plans! Ripto: (Angrily) So basically, it is a “Mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario, you idiots! N. Brio: Ooh, having outdoor voices. N. Gin: But um, how can we corrupt Starlow into doing what you say? Tropy: (Determindly) That…! (Realizes) I don’t know either. (Ripto blasts a fireball at the three, making back off) Cortex: Lamebrains! (Cortex and Ripto jumped down from above the balcony and walked up to a concerned, but angry, Starlow) Cortex: If you want to turn something evil, turn it evil yourself. That’s what my mother always said. And she was plenty evil. And besides, we’ll start mind-controlling tomorrow. Ripto: Indeed. Starlow: My friends and I will never forgive you for doing this! Ripto: There's no other choice for you or your friends. (Then Ripto casts a spell that conjured up some small orbs that began spinning around over Starlow's bound body) Cortex: For you, Starlow, belong to us now. (Cortex and Ripto then converged a spell from their gun and hands and into Starlow's heart, and Starlow lets out a painful blood-curdling scream and then she lost consciousness. Suddenly, her skin coloration changed into a dark purple tone, her feet are now dark blue, and her star antenna turned red as well. Then she slowly woke up, devoid of her original self and her eyes glowing blood red and now consisting sharp white teeth in her mouth) Ripto: Now, you will be considered, Dark Starlow. Cortex: And consider us, your masters. Cortex and Ripto: And our first orders; Help us corrupt everyone's minds, starting tomorrow morning! (Dark Starlow gave a calm evil tooth grin-like smirk and as soon as Ripto magically removed the chains that once bound her, freeing her, Dark Starlow bowed) Dark Starlow: Yes, Masters. (After Dark Starlow's bow ended, Cortex sniffled a little as he and a smirking Ripto walked away) Cortex: (Tearfully) Mom and Dad would've been so proud. (He cries a little while Ripto, still smirking, rolled his eyes) Ripto: (Softly) Yes, yes. A trip down Memory Lane. (Hidden above the crow’s nest, Stephanie and her friends witnessed the whole thing and flew away to the Meeting Grounds. At the Meeting Grounds, all the citizens, including King Gator and the Gulp, are having a meeting) Crash: So basically, Starlow should apparently be on Cortex and Ripto’s ship. Spyro: But the question is, how are going to sneak aboard and save Starlow? (The fairies returned with concerned looks) Bushroot: What’s wrong, guys? Stephanie: You are not going to believe what just happened! Carrie: Cortex and Ripto have corrupted Starlow! Jen: And they are going to prepare to use her tomorrow! Miles: Which is precisely in 24 hours! (Shocked, the group got into their meeting very deeply) Raven: Then Crash’s team will have to find a way to restore her and save her! Apple: But they better hurry! Ashlynn: Otherwise it’s too late. Briar Beauty: That's right! Mario: Does anybody have any idea how to restore Starlow? Luigi: Because we don’t know how. (Suddenly, a familiar robotic voice, sounding more like it has a happy personality, spoke up. The group turned, and saw it came from Jenny, all repaired, but looking confident instead of emotionless. And the Star Spirits are standing next to her, looking concerned) Jenny: I got an idea! Crash: XJ-9? Jenny: Please. Call me Jenny. Jenny Wakeman. Elena: Is she okay? Skolar: Um…. We fixed her as requested. Muskular: But the only way it was to be completed…. Mamar: Was to give her a character flaw-like personality. Skolar: (Nods) Yes. King Gator: That’s your robot friend, Jenny, I was told about? Conrad: Yes. Sally: Simon, Jeanette, and the Stars built her before to help us out, but she got shot. Thing 1 and Thing 2: And apparently she’s back with a character flaw personality. King Gator: Wow, a multi-personality robot. (Jenny walked up to Crash as she spoke up) Jenny: If we are to get Starlow back, we must simply be organized and give a little, what’s the word? A good old whacking! And then we’ll be able to get Starlow back, find a way to restore her, and return her to the rightful hands of these cutesy-wutsy Stars. (On “Cutesy-wutsy Star Spirits,” she points at the Star Spirits like an arrow. A short pause, then Megavolt and Quackerjack went up to her in confusion) Megavolt: But like Crash said, we don’t know how to restore Starlow yet. Jenny: Nonsense! We’ll find a way after we rescue her! (Tawna noticed a couple specks of dust in Jenny’s compass and mentioned it) Tawna: Jenny? You have dust in your compass. Jenny: (Confused) Hmm? (She noticed) Jenny: (Chuckles nervously) Oops. Sorry about that. I’ll get rid of it. (She brushes it off, accidentally spreading it into the air and into Megavolt and Quackerjack’s faces. Quackerjack and Megavolt then sneezed) Jenny: Gesundheit! Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sniffing from the sneeze) Thanks. (Deciding to go with Jenny’s plan, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers made their announcement) Crash: Well, I’m in for that plan. Luigi: We all are. Mario: Jenny’s idea is good. Spyro: You got that right, Jumpman! (The group agreed) Luigi: However…. (The group listened) Luigi: Since this is a new quest for our new recruits, we’re gonna let them accompany us, as in them, me, Crash, Spyro, Mario, King Gator, Gulp, Bowser, the Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Toon Patrol, the Fearsome Four, Tiny, Dingodile, the London group, Stephanie, Miles, Spike, and the Mane Seven. (Surprised, the original Lost Tiny Toons got confused) Jim: Meaning what? Crimson: What does that mean? Luigi: It means that you guys and the rest of the citizens must stay behind while the rest of us take care of this mission. Daisy: Luigi is right. Discord: And besides, since me, Cynder, Simon, Jeanette, Tank, Honker, and Jenny are the new recruits, we’ll be going with. Jeanette: And that makes it easier for the entire team. Simon: So we’ll share our victory with you afterwards. Stephanie: Is that a problem? (After answering no on Stephanie’s question, the group not accompanying their quest agreed with their suggestion) Glasses: Good luck! (Later, as the sun starts setting, Crash’s rescue mission group, consisting Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Spike, the Mane Seven, Stephanie, Miles, Discord, Cynder, Simon, Jeanette, Tank, Honker, Jenny, King Gator, the Gulp, the London group, and Bowser's group, sat at the beach of Mermaid Lagoon to celebrate their upcoming mission for tomorrow. Dingodile, Fievel, and Olivia skipped some rocks across the water towards a little rock as Dingodile spoke up) Dingodile: You know, you guys aren’t so bad. Fievel: Ditto to you guys as well. Olivia: I totally agree with my boyfriend. (She bats her eyes at Fievel, who blushed before chuckling a bit) Sabrina: We’re really proud of you for joining our side. Donald: And we’re sorry if we called you troublemakers before. (Dingodile’s smile slowly faded and he, along with Bowser, the Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Toon Patrol, the Fearsome Four, and Tiny, sighed sadly. The others noticed and got confused) Spyro: What’s wrong, guys? Bowser: (Sighs again) Actually, there’s something we wish to confess. Crash: We’re listening. (A short pause) Crash: Go ahead. Confess. Bowser: To tell you the truth, after the pirates abandoned us, we were, well apparently, angry at them of course. Junior: Yeah. Wendy: We were gonna go solo on our own. Stupid: Look out for each other. Smart Guy: But it wasn’t easy. (A short pause) Tiff: And your point is? Bowser: We saw you guys and we came up with a plan. (Realizing, the group, except Jenny, finished for Bowser with a calm, sympathetic, “Oh, I get it” look) Crash: You pretended to join us. Harvey: To get even with the pirates. (Bowser's group sadly nodded in agreement) Bowser: But after the training and flying lessons, as well as our attempt to protect Starlow when she got kidnapped…. Roy: And gaining King Gator’s help…. Morton: Everything changed…. Iggy: We ended up accepting you as real friends and teammates. (The group just stared at them) Bowser: I bet you hate us now. Ludwig: Since we just revealed that we have no intention on joining you before. (A short pause, but to Bowser's group’s surprise, Crash’s group, except a confused Jenny, smiled softly and Mario gently patted Bowser’s back) Mario: Pretend or not, you really did show true courage to join us. Luigi: And betray the pirates. Discord: (Angrily) Speak for yourself! (The group looked at Discord in shock, but Discord smiled for them, much to their relief when he said this) Discord: Just kidding. I forgive you guys. Jenny: (Confused) I wasn’t even there when they joined. What happened? (Later, Jenny understood) Jenny: I see. So you used to be pirates. Tuff: That’s right. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Simon: And like Mario said, it took guts to join us and betray the pirates. Mario: And the way you came clean about fake joining us at first, Bowser.... (He sticks his hand out to Bowser, and realizing, Bowser accepted it and they shook calmly) Mario: You and your group have our trust. (A short pause, then Bowser nods) Bowser: Thanks. Megavolt: Well, another thing to tell you the truth about…. Elena: What? Megavolt: Back when Peach, Daisy, Kit, Molly, Donald, Jose, and Panchito cheered me, Iggy, and Lemmy up, it’s just that we never cried that hard since, well, when we overheard Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy singing about mothers. Bowser: Yeah. It really did remind me of my mother. (Realizing they were talking about the night they kidnapped everyone, except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, the original members nods) Jose: So you eavesdropped. Quackerjack: And both Tiny and Megavolt blew their noses on Dingodile’s tail and Negaduck's cape that night, which was kind of funny. (Dingodile rolled his eyes with a soft smile) Dingodile: (Chuckling) Even though I didn’t like it, Quackerjack. Bushroot: And I bet Negaduck hated that as well. (Bowser's group turned to the London group, changing the subject) Bowser: So, what’s your home like? Donald: It’s nice. Olivia: Yeah! It’s got cars and horses pulling carriages. Fievel: London even has great landmarks. Conrad: Like Big Ben. Sally: And the Tower of London. Cat: And the Thames River. Thing 1 and Thing 2: And the Globe Theater. Kit: And Buckingham Palace. PJ: And Baker Street, where the “Sherlock Holmes” books take place sometimes. Roxanne: And of course, my two favorites, libraries and museums. Bobby: Don't count out Cherry Tree Lane, the place where the nanny babe, Mary Poppins, took place at. Roxanne: That, too, Bobby. Didn't forget that. Daisy: (Happily) Man, this’ll be a great new story for me and my sisters when we want to write a sequel to our book when we get home! (Crash and the Mario Brothers then got up, walked away, and sat at another part of the rock’s edge, looking sad) Tawna: Is something wrong? Crash: (Sighs sadly) The hardest part is being apart since we both live in different worlds. Mario and Luigi: He has a point. Tawna: Yeah. Peach: Nothing to be ashamed of. Spyro: Everyone has different paths like you said. (Noticing Crash and the Mario Brothers are still sad, the group got up) Twilight Sparkle: We’ll just leave you alone for a while. (They all leave. All except Spyro, Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, that is. They went up to Crash and the Mario Brothers in concern) Peach: Why are so depressed suddenly? Cynder: My guess; You have to go home soon. (Realizing what she said, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy got reassuringly) Tawna: But doesn’t mean we’ll forget you. Daisy: Or become strict and serious grown-ups forever. Peach: Yeah. (Crash and the Mario Brothers felt better) Crash: You know what? You're right. Mario: We have been hearing lately that most grown-ups are never strict or serious. Luigi: Exactly. (The girls sat beside their lovers and then starts singing) Tawna: I will always be with you Cynder: Makes no difference where The road takes you to Peach: Even if we’re apart Daisy: And we’re joined at the heart Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy: Though our moment may be gone You and I will still live on (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers got up along with Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy as they start singing. Next to them, Crash’s group watched and listened) Crash: I will always be with you Spyro: I’ll be by your side Whatever you do Mario: Other memories may fade Luigi: But the ones that we made Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Are eternal as a star Now I’m part of who you are (They reminisce the time they laughed at Stephanie after Tiny and Dingodile sneezed to when Peach, Daisy, Kit, Molly, Donald, Jose, and Panchito comforted Megavolt, Bowser, and the Koopalings after Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy lost their charm, glasses, and ball) Crash, Tawna, Spyro, Cynder, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: And I’ll be there with you In the sound of your laughter I’ll be in the tears you cried Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: ‘Cause the way you and I Have touched one another Crash, Tanwa, Spyro, Cynder, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: Doesn’t end with goodbye (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers dive into the water, surprising Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy. The four peeked at the edge when suddenly, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers emerged and pulled them in. Then Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy gasped as they broke through the surface and climbed back onto the rock, gasping. Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers came up them with smug smiles, which caused the four girls to smile smugly back at them and shove them back into the water. Later, after they’re dried, they watched the sunset) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: I will always be with you Crash, Tawna, Spyro, Cynder, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: Like a guardian angel Constant and true Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy: When you’re lost in the night Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Lost in the night Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy: And you can’t see the light Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Can’t see the light Crash, Tawna, Spyro, Cynder, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: My love will see you through Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: I will always be there Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy: You’ll have me there Crash, Tawna, Spyro, Cynder, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: I will always be with you (After the song ended, the group, who saw the whole thing, smiled. The eight noticed them and smiled in embarrassment) Luigi: How long have you been listening to us? Tiff: Long and clear. King Gator: Nothing short of a poetic serenade. (They got up to meet up with the others. Crash then turned to Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy) Crash: Girls, be on guard. Make sure the pirates don’t come and attack. Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy: (Nods) Okay. Crash: Bowser's group? (Bowser's group looked at him with confusion) Crash: It’s time you knew the Law. Bowser's group: The Law? (They shrugged and nodded) Crash: Okay. (As Crash began his lesson on how to recite the Law of Slumberland to Bowser's group, the mates, along with Agent Weasel, the Womandrill, and Pachypunch, saw the whole thing from far above and glared angrily) Ripper: (Whispering) What’s going on with them? N. Gin: (Whispering) Isn’t it obvious?! Bowser’s group is betraying us even more! Agent Weasel: (Whispering) We have no choice, but to tell Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto. Womandrill: (Whispering) He is right. (The mates heard them and they give in) Mates: (Whispering) Fine. N. Gin: (Whispering in concern) But Cortex and Ripto won’t be happy about it. (They fly away by N. Brio, N. Gin, Tropy, Agent Weasel, Womandrill, and Pachypunch carrying Ripper and the Komodo Brothers back to the ship. Back at the ship later, Cortex’s and Ripto, who were riding a mechanical bull, were finally told by the entire crew about Bowser’s group’s betrayal, and as N. Gin feared, they were livid) Cortex and Ripto: WHAT?! (Ripto throws a glass plate at the crew, making them dodge and the bumbling members panic as they dodged) Cortex: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BETRAYED US?! Tropy: We contemplated about telling you earlier, but…. Ripto: SHUT UP!! (Cortex throws another glass plate at them, making them dodge again) Ripto: Of all the morons…! Cortex: Morons! Cortex and Ripto: We’re surrounded by morons! (As they said these things, they were throwing more glass plates at the crew in anger. Then, another glass plate was thrown by Cortex, which hits a bear trap hanging above Ripper. Noticing it, he screamed and luckily dodged just when it crashed down onto him) N. Brio: But you said to abandon them! Oxide: And to make sure they beg for forgiveness! (Another glass plate is thrown at them again) Sheriff: In fact, you were the ones who said we don’t need them anymore. Prince John: (Pointing at the Komodo Brotherss) Why not take it out on the Komodo Brothers? (Ignoring Prince John’s suggesting, Cortex and Ripto threw a glass plate each at them, but they dodged once again. Cortex and Ripto panted angrily, and then they turned to the Komodo Brothers, concerning them both) Moe: Uh, find a happy place? Joe: Yeah? (Cortex and Ripto fumed with anger even more, but then, they calmed down, got up, went over to them, and picked them up) Cortex: (Chuckling slyly) I think you’ve been playing with swords too much. Ripto: (Chuckling slyly) Indeed. Joe: So you’re not mad anymore? Komodo Brothers: Good. Moe: At least you cheered up. (The crew watched in surprise the captain and admiral carry the Komodo Brothers over to a familiar death spot. Cortex rang a bell and Zam came up and attempted to eat the screaming, panicking, and struggling Komodo Brothers, although the rest of the mates, Agent Weasel, Womandrill, and Pachypunch calmly crossed their arms as they watched) Joe: Not us, you idiot! Moe: No, stop! You stupid space creature! (Having had enough, Zam finally grabbed the Komodo Brothers and stuffed them in his mouth) Moe: (While inside Zam’s mouth) Open up, open up! Joe: (While inside Zam’s mouth) Ouch! You’re hurting our tails! (The crew came up to Cortex and Ripto, who are becoming agitated) Cortex: We were so close to our moment of glory! Ripto: To control the minds! Cortex: But now this! Ripto: Seeing that Bowser’s group’s smug faces when they help Crash Bandicoot and his friends defeat us! Cortex: My sentiments exactly! (Suddenly, to the crew’s surprise, Cortex and Ripto brightened up, and smiled evilly, as if they have a plan) Cortex: But wait…. Ripto: What if we take advantage of it? Crush: What advantage are you talking about? Koala: Even I’m confused. (Cortex and Ripto whispered to the pirates, making them smirk evilly as well) Bellwether: Oh, you naughty leaders. Koala: I get it. (The crew calmly agreed. Cortex and Ripto turned to Zam and gave him an order) Ripto: Zam. Let them come up. Cortex: That dinner’s cancelled. Komodo Brothers: (While inside Zam's mouth) We don't wanna die! (Hearing Ripto and Cortex while ignoring the Komodo Brothers, Zam glared, annoyed that he lost his dinner, and he spat the Komodo Brothers out of his mouths, back onto the ship and returned in the water. Back on the ship, the Komodo Brothers recovered, covered in saliva) Ripto: And you said Cynder can heal wounds and injuries, right? N. Gin: Yep. Tropy: She has healing powers. Cortex: Then with her, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, we’re gonna make sure that that backstabbing traitorous crew members of ours will easily be…. Persuaded. Ripto: And we’ll do it…. By force. (They chuckle evilly as they look up at Dark Starlow, seated next to a giant ray gun) Coming up: Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates kidnap Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy and use them as bait to force Bowser’s group and them into a deal that will involve Bowser’s group so-called betray Crash and his friends, and then that so-called betrayal leads to Crash's team, except Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, getting captured, which is part of the pirates’ plan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes